voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunihiko Aikawa
Kunihiko Aikawa is a selectable character from My Forged Wedding. He is the CEO of Aikawa.com, an IT company. He also appears in My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Kunihiko is a family friend and he has not seen you for ten years. He affectionately calls you niece, you call him uncle, though you are not blood relatives. He appears to have a lot of free time and owns the Long Island bar the guys hang out at. He runs the bar as a hobby. His route focuses on his past, how it affected him and how you will help him over come his emotional obstacles. You learn in his route that after losing his best friend he chose to never love nor to be happy. You also end up becoming his fake fiancée in order to help him refuse one of his business partner's daughter's wish to marry him. Appearance Kunihiko has wavy chin-length dark purple hair, light purple eyes, pale skin and a goatee. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' He wears a tan fedora that has black lining across it with a necklace, a light brown jacket over a pink shirt, light blue jeans, brown shoes, and has his hair down. *'Formal Attire:' ''He wears a grey pinstripe suit with a white shirt, dark blue tie, and his hair up in a ponytail. *'Home Attire:' He wears a simple long sleeve pink (or black) shirt and jeans, and his hair in a ponytail. Personality Kunihiko often portays himself as man who has a lot of freetime and is carefree. You have pointed out that he looks bored most of the time. He does know how to have fun but that is all a facade of how he truly feels. Though everyone seems to think he does not want to love nor give up his bachelor life style, in truth it was because after he lost one of his best friends, Shintaro who was to marry another best friend of his, Hazuki, he felt guilty. Guilt that he had carried since Shintaro's death, he blamed himself for not preventing Shintaro from walking out during a large storm after their argument and ending Hazuki's chance to marry Shintaro. All his life he has been carrying this burden and felt that since he ruined someone else's happiness he himself should not be happy. When you are living with him, you'll realize he likes to tease you, a lot. He also will treat you like a kid before he begins to fall in love with you. At work, he is very serious and gets his job done but because most people have ''never ''seen him work they are usually startled and shocked at the difference. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You live upstairs of the Long Island Bar and it was morning. You head downstairs to start the day to see that your Uncle is already downstairs reading a girls' magazine. The two of you chit chat when Kunihiko's phone rings. He answers it, while you open the bar. After you return, you find Kunihiko acting strange and you ask him what was wrong. Though hesitant, he gathers the courage to ask you a very big favor: to pretend to be his fiancee. Of course, this idea is completely absurd and you refuse strongly (because although you are not blood relatives, you are ''still relatives by name), but after much persuasion you reluctantly agree to help your Uncle. Epilogue A month after the Main Story takes place, Kunihiko takes you along on an informal business trip to Las Vegas. Sequel Six months into your relationship, you and Kunihiko are invited to Hazuki's wedding in Okinawa, where you also have a romantic weekend. Upon returning to Tokyo, an accident involving a luggage cart lands Kunihiko in the hospital; he got a broken arm and a concussion while trying to protect you. This results in Kunihiko losing all memories of his romantic relationship with you; the choices you make in this story determines whether or not he regains his memories. Sequel Epilogue To celebrate Kunihiko's recovery in the Sequel, as well as with an invitation to an exclusive fashion party, you both go on a weekend getaway to Italy. |-|Season 2= Main Story You and Kunihiko have decided to take the next step in your marriage plans: getting approval from your families. A company scandal involving a former employee of Aikawa.com, as well as rumors of the nature of your relationship, threaten your future together. Main Story Epilogue You freak out about your first night with Kunihiko as newlyweds, with no help from Saeki (he suggests that you model some racy lingerie). Later, you and Kunihiko visit Hazuki and her newborn daughter. Wedding Bells An old high school classmate of Kunihiko's comes back into his life: Taishi Saijo. He happens to be the owner of the wedding venue where you and Kunihiko are to have your wedding. He also happens to be Kunihiko's rival: their companies compete for a liqueur marketing campaign. Wedding Bells Epilogue The day after your wedding, you and Kunihiko tour a model home together. He tells you that the reason for the trip was not just for work research, but he was considering buying a home and starting a family with you. |-|Season 3= Honeymoon Coming Soon... Honeymoon Epilogue Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *You call him Uncle while the guys just call him "Kuni". *Kunihiko was (and still is) the Long Island crew's Little League coach, as mentioned in most routes. *In My Forged Wedding: PARTY, Kunihiko's bar is called Kunian; unlike at Long Island where he runs it himself (with help from the MC), it is operated by an unnamed Manager. *In Asahi's route from My Wedding and 7 Rings, Kunihiko is married and has an infant son. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Kunihiko Aikawa Category:Characters Category:CEO Category:Businessman Category:Bartender Category:Born in September Category:Virgo Sign Category:Bar Owner Category:Fortune-Teller Category:Blood Type O